Part 5 - Tenchi!
by halcyondaze
Summary: Tenchi helps Ryoko come to terms with what has happened and with Washu's help, he comes to see how much of an effect he truly has on Ryoko.
1. No Need for Pride!

Tenchi! Chapter 1 - No Need for Pride  
  
Author: Ryoko-chan  
  
Email: _Ryoko_@masakishrine.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Tenchi and Sasami try to help Ryoko with her memory while Washu suffers from the faults in science and her own limitations.  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is the property of Pioneer Entertainment, AIC, and TV Tokyo along with the people who created the characters and gave them life by lending their voices to them. I have absolutely no claim to them.  
  
Author's' note: I have really liked writing this story. I have gotten really good responses about this series, which was actually my first venture into Tenchi Muyo! fanfiction. I had only planned on writing four chapters but it has extended to 16 now...lol, this is my 17th. Its been fun and its gonna be hard to wrap up this series. Only 4 chapters to go.  
==============================  
  
TENCHI! CHAPTER 1 - NO NEED FOR PRIDE  
By: Ryoko-chan  
  
What has been happening? I'll admit, my life hasn't been normal since Ryoko and the others arrived on earth, but I never thought it would stay like this. I just figured that eventually everything would just settle down and we all would live a normal life.  
  
Now I'm pretty sure that's just not possible. Ryoko has too many enemies, Aeka has too many Jurain problems, and Washu is still Washu. Our group is down by two now, as well and I know that it is my fault. Well, maybe its like Washu said, its not all my fault, but looking at Ryoko now, you can't blame her for anything. Not even Aeka can.  
  
Ryoko's undergone a major change in the past couple of months and although I know that its not her choosing, the change is there all the same. Now, Washu says that she has amnesia. She reminds me of Sasami and Mihoshi thrown into one. Not as clumsy as Mihoshi was, of course. But she has her innocence now.  
  
As far as she's concerned right now, she never experienced the horror of killing all of those people or the pain of Kagato's discipline. She has a clean slate now but like Washu says, she needs to know that pain and horror if we're to ever get our Ryoko back.  
  
"Come join us, Tenchi." Sasami says, sitting at the table with Aeka and Ryoko.  
  
"What are you doing?" I ask, sitting down next to Ryoko.  
  
It's extremely strange to sit next to Ryoko and not get my airway cut off by her squeezing arms. I never thought there'd be a day when I missed that. Ryoko just seems to fragile now to think that she would have *ever* done anything like that.  
  
"Sasami wants to show Ryoko how to play checkers." Aeka explains to me, smiling slightly.  
  
Aeka's been great about everything. She's been trying to help Ryoko remember things about everyone in the house. She's never brought up her past with Ryoko though, under strict orders (and threats) from Washu. I'm sure the last thing Aeka would want is Washu performing her tests on her.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be great. Its been awhile since I've played it. Since..." Sasami says, trailing off after a look from Aeka.  
  
This was the game that Sasami usually played with Mihoshi...  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryoko asks, watching Aeka and Sasami, then looking over at me.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Ryoko. Watch Aeka and me play first, then we'll play, all right?" Sasami says, switching to her overly cheery voice.  
  
Ryoko only nods, knowing that something is being hidden from her. She glances over at me and sighs. I only frown and watch Aeka and Sasami start their game.  
  
After Ryoko and Sasami play about five games of checkers, Ryoko got tired of losing to Sasami and gave in. Sasami, happy with her victories went to start dinner. Aeka had already left to go upstairs so it was only Ryoko and me sitting at the table. I stay quiet, not exactly sure what to say to her.  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes, Ryoko? What is it?"  
  
"Tell me the truth, Tenchi..."  
  
I look around nervously. I can't lie to her if she asks me something directly, but Washu says it could hurt her more if I tell her the truth.  
  
"Why is everyone treating me like this, Tenchi? Why do the treat me like I'm a child? Conversations stop when I step into a room, people stop in mid sentences. I can't take it anymore, Tenchi. Why is everyone doing this?"  
  
I sigh quietly.  
  
"Ryoko, don't worry about anything. Everyone just wants you to remember everything on your own. That's why they stop conversations like that. It would be better for you to remember everything, not be told everything." I say, hoping that the explanation would be enough for her right now.  
  
"Tenchi, I did something, didn't I?"  
  
"What do you mean, Ryoko?"  
  
"That's why nobody is telling me my past. Its bad, isn't it?"  
  
"Ryoko, whatever happened in your past, it shaped you into the person that we know and love now."  
  
"And I'm not that person anymore, Tenchi. I don't even remember her."  
  
I nod, not saying anything.  
  
"I think I'm going to lay down for a while. I'll see you at dinner, Tenchi." She says, getting up and walking upstairs.  
  
"Yo, Tenchi! Come in here please!" I hear Washu calling me from the hallway.  
  
"I'll be right there, Little Washu." I say, getting up and walking into her laboratory.  
  
"What is it Washu? Have you found something?"  
  
"Actually, I have. But that's not why I called you in here."  
  
"Then why did you call me in here, Washu?"  
  
"Come here, Tenchi. Look at this."  
  
I walk up behind her, looking at her computer screen.  
  
"What is this, Washu?"  
  
"This is Ryoko's DNA."  
  
"O...k. Why am I looking at this, Washu?"  
  
"This is why Tenchi." She punches a few buttons on her computer.  
  
The model of Ryoko's DNA glows suddenly and changes shape. I blink, turning toward Washu.  
  
"OK...what was I just watching, Washu."  
  
She sighs impatiently.  
  
"I traced Ryoko's life form data back to the time when Sasami found her by the lake to now. Her DNA has changed. That is why she doesn't remember her past. She's been mutated."  
  
"By what?"  
  
"The glowing you saw? That was the point when the gems activated themselves in Ryoko's body."  
  
"So the gems mutated Ryoko's DNA?"  
  
"Yes, I thought that she would still be able phase through objects and fly, but she can't. The mutation has changed her DNA completely. The only thing the same about Ryoko is her outward appearance. If those gems had stayed in her body any longer her outer appearance probably would have changed as well."  
  
"Well, what do we do about it, Washu?"  
  
"There's only one thing that I can think of Tenchi, but it is dangerous to everyone. Give her back the gems."  
  
"But how would that reverse the mutation? Wouldn't that make it worse? I mean, you just said that if the gems had been in her body any longer..."  
  
"I know, Tenchi. But that's the only thing I can think of right now. I'm still working on this, Tenchi. I'm not suggesting that we do it that way. I was just giving you the options."  
  
Washu sighs as she turns off her computer screen.  
  
"There's one other thing, Tenchi."  
  
"What is it, Washu?"  
  
"I need you to do something for me. I need you to keep an eye on Ryoko tonight. I would do it, but I'm working on this sequence."  
  
"But why, Washu?"  
  
"Its just a feeling I have. I think that she might be trying to regain her memory herself. There is the mutation, but it wasn't complete in her mind. The only thing that is completely gone is her phasing and flying ability. Monitor her dreams for me, Tenchi. I know that the girl talks in her sleep."  
  
"I don't know, Washu. Sneaking into her room while she's asleep..."  
  
"Tenchi, just think of all the times she's done it to you."  
  
"She's not the same anymore, Washu."  
  
"Tenchi, please. I need your help. Do this for Ryoko."  
  
I sigh. I really don't want to spy on Ryoko all night. Sure, she's done it to me plenty of times, but if I did that now she'd just think I was a pervert.  
  
"Tenchi, I need your decision. Otherwise I will ask Aeka, but I just think that if she does happen to awaken while you're in there, she would be more at ease."  
  
"What do you mean? Why would she more relaxed finding me in her bedroom in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed how much she's taken up with you since she awoke from her coma, Tenchi? She talks to you about everything. She has the same feelings for you as she had before, only its rooted more in trust than in lust."  
  
I only look at her. I hadn't noticed that Ryoko had been confiding in me so much. I just figured that she was curious about what was going on. I never thought that she was aware of the feelings she had for me previously.  
  
"What do you say, Tenchi?" Washu asks, leaning her head on her hand.   
  
She looks tired, she probably hasn't slept since before Mihoshi's funeral.  
  
"All right, Little Washu."  
  
"Great. Thanks Tenchi. Come see me after Ryoko goes to bed and I'll give you what you need, OK?"  
  
"All right." I say, walking back into the hallway.  
  
I go into the living room and lie down on the couch. I really didn't want to do this. Why on earth did I agree? Washu always has some way of talking me into doing things for her. I don't know how she does it. She is the greatest scientist in the universe, she probably has a little machine or something.  
  
"Tenchi, wake up. You're hogging the couch." Ryoko says, pushing me feet off of the couch before I wake up.  
  
"Ryoko? Wake time is it?"   
  
"Its almost dinner time, Sasami wanted me to come and wake you up. So, wake up." She says, smiling.  
  
"All right, I'm awake. You didn't need to throw me off the couch." I say, standing up.  
  
"I didn't!" She says defensively.  
  
"Come on, Ryoko! Tenchi! Dinnertime!" Sasami says impatiently from the kitchen.  
  
We walk to the table.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Ryoko asks.  
  
"They're coming. Just sit down." Sasami says sharply. Then she smiles. "Dinner's just about ready."  
  
I sigh, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Is something wrong, Tenchi?" Ryoko asks me, eating a piece of bread from the basket in the center of the table.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Good." She says, smiling.  
  
Finally, Aeka, Dad, Grampa, Washu, and Sasami sit down at the table and we all start to eat dinner. I look around the table slowly glancing at the faces of my remaining family and I smile to myself. I just wish Kione and Mihoshi were here to share it with us.   
  
After dinner everyone sat around watching TV until one by one everyone started off to bed. Finally Ryoko went off to bed and I went into Washu's lab to pick up whatever it was that she was going to give me.  
  
"Ryoko finally went to bed, Tenchi?" Washu asks, yawning.  
  
"Yeah, finally." I say, glancing at the clock. It was just after midnight.  
  
"Well, then. Take this, Tenchi." She says, handing me a flashlight and a small box. "Put the box under Ryoko's bed. It is attuned to her brainwaves so it should pick up on them rather quickly."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Then, wait. It is also tuned to your's, Tenchi. You'll see her dreams."  
  
"What about this?" I say, holding the flashlight up.  
  
"That is so you don't trip over anything in Ryoko's room. Now get going, Tenchi!" She says.  
  
I sigh and leave the room, going upstairs to Ryoko's room the box and flashlight in my hand.  
  
===================  
~End Chapter 1 of Part 5~  
My shoulder hurts SO much!  
Sorry...I'm just complaining. I'm falling apart!  
  
Ok, you people are really slacking on the reviews!  
  
Next Chapter:  
Tenchi! Chapter 2 - No Need for Sentimental Rubbish  
  
Fanfiction> Review me!  
  



	2. No Need for Sentiment!

Tenchi! Chapter 2 - No Need for Sentiment  
  
Author: Ryoko-chan  
  
Email: _Ryoko_@masakishrine.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Tenchi gets an insight into Ryoko's dreams and learns that he has a more significant role in everything that he thought.  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is the property of Pioneer Entertainment, AIC, and TV Tokyo along with the people who created the characters and gave them life by lending their voices to them. I have absolutely no claim to them.  
  
Author's' note: Thanks to everyone who's been following the story from the beginning. If you haven't been, I hope its been easy for you to follow what's been happening.   
Enjoy this chapter.  
==============================  
  
TENCHI! CHAPTER 2 - NO NEED FOR SENTIMENT  
By: Ryoko-chan  
  
Ryoko had been asleep for about an hour before I snuck into her room under the orders of Washu. I don't know why she's making me do this. She could just do this herself, she doesn't need me here.  
  
I quietly walk up to her bed and place the small box that Washu gave me under her bed. It automatically clicked on and an orange light came on, surprising me a little. I step back and sit on the floor in the corner of her room.  
  
_As soon as Ryoko enters REM sleep, the light on the box will turn blue. Then you will suddenly have a headache. It shouldn't be too bad, so don't let it bother you._ Washu had told me before I had come upstairs.  
  
A headache...Nothing yet. Knowing Washu's ability at understatement I expect it to feel more like a minor head trauma. Ryoko shifts uncomfortably in her sleep and suddenly the light changes from orange to blue and a wave suddenly hits me. It is a headache all right. Like I said, a minor head trauma.  
  
I close my eyes and I can suddenly see a hazy room. The room was black with a blue haze. This was Ryoko's dream or at least part of it. Suddenly the haze clears away and there is a bright light and it fades into the vastness of space.  
  
The view I see through Ryoko's eyes is the view from Ryo-Ohki. I can see the control panel in front of her and Yukinojo and Yagami are flanking the ship. I remember this moment perfectly...this is when Ryoko fired at Yukinojo. The moment that Mihoshi was so critically injured that she died a week later.   
  
Every detail is perfect. Every moment exact. Ryoko has this memory disturbing her sleep every night. That is why she always seems so worried that she did something horrible. The image Yagami and Yukinojo fades away as quickly as it appears and it is replaced with an image of the shrine. Suddenly an image of my mother and I standing in front of the shrine appears. Ryoko's gaze goes down to her hands which are transparent. She's a projection at this time. Washu always said that she could be in two places at once, but I never knew she had done this before. Soon that image fades as the other did.  
  
"Tenchi?" I can hear Ryoko's voice. I'm not sure if its coming from her dream or from her.  
  
"Yes?" I reply unspoken.  
  
"What are you doing here, Tenchi?" She replies back.  
  
This is something Washu didn't warn me about. She never told me that Ryoko would know I was invading her dreams like this. That I would be intruding into her most private thoughts. This could end badly, I think to myself.  
  
"Why are you here Tenchi?" She asks me again. She can only hear what I want her to hear.  
  
"Tenchi?" She asks again, impatient.  
  
"I only wanted to be sure you were all right."   
  
"Really, Tenchi?" She asks me, cheerfulness entering her voice.  
  
"Of course, Ryoko."  
  
"Tenchi...I'm sorry." She says.  
  
"Why, Ryoko?"   
  
"Because of Mihoshi..."  
  
"You remember that now."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"I mean, you've gotten your memory back?"  
  
"I never lost it Tenchi!" She says as if I was playing a joke on her.  
  
"That's right." I say, opening my eyes.  
  
"Where are you going Tenchi?"   
  
"You need some sleep, Ryoko." I say, cutting the link to her dream.  
  
I stand up, grabbing the box from under her bed, standing up.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ryoko." I say, holding the box as the small orange light blinks rapidly. "I didn't want this to happen. I didn't think I would so intrusive. Washu should have told me..."  
  
No reply comes from Ryoko, of course. She is still sleeping, the light from the moon outside shines brightly on her face.  
  
"These past weeks...months even...have been hard Ryoko. All that time we didn't speak to one another, watching the energy drain from your body because of those damn gems and knowing there was nothing I could do about it. And now, you not even knowing your past. The past that it hurt you so much to tell me about. You told me anyway...that really meant a lot to me, Ryoko. Knowing that you trusted me that much. I hope you understand that I couldn't just let you die during your fight with Miho. I couldn't let that girl defeat you so easily. I upset you so much, I know. But Washu's right. We were both being ridiculous about it."  
  
I sigh, knowing how stupid I sound. If she was awake now, she'd tell me to stop being such a fool.  
  
"Ryoko, I know that you're hiding your memories. You have the ability to remember what's happened to you. You need to face that, Ryoko. Face what you did...what you've done all your life. Aeka misses her fights with you, Sasami misses having to shoo you away from the TV every afternoon, and I miss just having you around. I know that you're lying right in front of me, but this isn't you Ryoko. Something is missing and I wish you would bring that back to us." I say.  
  
"Tenchi." Washu says from behind me.  
  
"Yeah, Washu?"  
  
"You should go to bed, Tenchi. You've done what I needed you to do." She says, walking up to me and taking the small box away from me. "You did exactly what you should have done after the fight with Miho. You told Ryoko what you were feeling."   
  
"I guess you're right, Washu."  
  
"Go to bed, Tenchi." She says, pulling me out of Ryoko's room and quietly closing the door.  
  
Washu heads downstairs as I walk to my room, yawning. I guess I am a bit more tired than I thought I was. Once I'm in my room and quickly get ready for bed and just lay there. Now, suddenly, I can't sleep.  
  
I keep seeing the shot from Ryo-Ohki fly through space toward Yukinojo. Not only do I see it, but I see it through Ryoko's eyes. I can feel her pain at killing her friend, but it is masked. Her feelings suppressed from the gems' power over her. It was almost as if she was still suppressing her emotions. Maybe that was why she couldn't remember anything.  
  
I quickly jump out of bed and I go down to Little Washu's laboratory.  
  
"Tenchi? I thought you went to bed." She says as I walk inside.  
  
"I did, but I was thinking."  
  
"Oh yeah? What about?"  
  
"I think I might know what happened to Ryoko. When the gems were controlling her she couldn't feel anything, maybe she still thinks that the gems have a hold over her. She doesn't realize that they're gone."  
  
"That's a theory Tenchi, but how do you know? It was the dream wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah...she keeps the memory of the shot at Yukinojo. She can remember everything when she isn't awake."  
  
"I know that, Tenchi."  
  
"She-what? You know? Why haven't you done anything then, Washu?"  
  
"There's nothing I can do, Tenchi. She needs to do this on her own. I keep saying that but no one listens. I would like to help her, but it has to be her decision. After tonight, I'm sure it won't be long before we have our old Ryoko back."  
  
"Why do you think that, Washu?"  
  
"She heard the voice she has needed to hear asking her to come back. She'll find her way back now, Tenchi. I'm certain of it."  
  
"So you're saying that all she needed was to hear me?"  
  
She nods at me.  
  
"That's right, Tenchi. You still don't realize what you mean to these girls, do you?"  
  
I don't say anything.   
  
"Goodnight, Tenchi. We'll see in the morning if Ryoko is back to normal or not. In the meantime, don't stay up all night. You need sleep."  
  
"Right." I say, walking out of the laboratory and back upstairs to my room.  
  
All of this couldn't have depended on my actions. Why does everything in the universe depend on me? Why does everything in Ryoko's life depend on me?   
  
All of these girls' lives depend on me at one time or another. Freeing Ryoko from Kagato, winning a duel so Aeka and Sasami could stay on earth, inadvertently saving Mihoshi from a black hole. By saving Mihoshi, Washu was eventually freed. Its a giant chain reaction. If I hadn't awakened Ryoko, Aeka and Sasami would have never shown up. If Ryoko wasn't here, Kagato wouldn't have shown up, bring Mihoshi and Washu along with him. If Mihoshi wasn't here, Kione would have never shown up. All of this because of me. And because of Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko and I have been entwined together since before I was born. Perhaps it has always been my fate to awaken her from her 700 years of sleep. I don't know. Nobody knows, except perhaps Tsunami. Tsunami is supposed to have insight into everything in the universe. Perhaps she means for Ryoko and I to be together for the rest of my life, but how can I do that?  
  
How can I ever choose Ryoko over Aeka? I love them both. There's absolutely no reason for me to choose...not yet.  
  
I yawn again, laying down once again and quickly falling asleep.  
  
===================  
~End Chapter 2 of Part 5~  
  
NEXT UP:  
Tenchi! Chapter 3 - No Need for a Rainy Day  
  
  



	3. No Need for a Rainy Day!

Tenchi! Chapter 3 - No Need for a Rainy Day  
  
Author: Ryoko-chan  
  
Email: _Ryoko_@masakishrine.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Ryoko and Tenchi have a little conversation...  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is the property of Pioneer Entertainment, AIC, and TV Tokyo along with the people who created the characters and gave them life by lending their voices to them. I have absolutely no claim to them.  
  
==============================  
  
TENCHI! CHAPTER 3 - NO NEED FOR A RAINY DAY  
By: Ryoko-chan  
  
This morning I was hoping that Washu would be right. That I would wake up and Ryoko would be back to her normal self. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. In fact, Ryoko seemed more confused than she had when she first woke up from her coma. Washu says now that she just needs some time to realize what is happening to her. I hope she is right.  
  
Right now everyone is sitting around the table eating the delicious breakfast that Sasami has made for us. Occasionally I see Ryoko glancing around as if she is attempting to figure something out, like she is putting puzzle pieces back together, but I don't want to say anything to her. Washu says we shouldn't interfere right now.  
  
Washu is taking all of this in a stride nobody else seems capable of. She seemed worried at first, but now it is as if she knows something nobody else does. Well, of course she does, she's a genius, but that isn't what I mean. There is something about Ryoko's recovery that she isn't telling anyone. At least she isn't telling me.  
  
After breakfast I head out for the fields. Its fall now and rather cold, but they still need to be taken care of. Aeka and Sasami were clearing the table when I left and Washu had left to her laboratory. I don't know where Ryoko is.  
  
"Meow, meow, meow." I hear behind me.  
  
"Ryo-Ohki? What are you doing out here?" I ask her as she jumps onto my shoulder.  
  
I turn around and come face to face with Ryoko, I jump back reflexively.  
  
"What are you doing, Tenchi?" She asks me quietly.  
  
"Oh, uh, Ryoko. What are you doing out here? Its really cold, you should get back inside."  
  
"I'm all right, Tenchi." She says, hugging herself to keep warm.  
  
"Come on, Ryoko. Let's go back inside." I say, walking back toward the house with her.  
  
"I need to talk to you Tenchi." She says, stopping by a large rock.  
  
"What is it, Ryoko?" I say, stopping shortly after her.  
  
"You were in my room last night." She says suddenly, sitting down on the rock.  
  
"I, uh, well..." I say, trying to think of a way to explain.  
  
"I remember what happened, Tenchi. I remember everything." She says sadly, looking down at the rock.  
  
"Oh, Ryoko..." I say quietly, not really knowing at else to say to her.  
  
"Washu doesn't know yet. Nobody does. Why didn't you all tell me about Mihoshi?"  
  
"Because Washu wanted you to remember it by yourself. She didn't want us to tell you."  
  
"Where is Kiyone?"  
  
I sigh, looking over at her.  
  
"She left, Ryoko. Right before Mihoshi's funeral. She felt that she couldn't stay around..."  
  
"Because of me. I don't blame her."  
  
"Do you know what happened to you, Ryoko?"  
  
"Not really. I only remember what I did, there's nothing to explain it."  
  
I nod, watching her closely. She still isn't back to her old self. I don't think she ever will be now, she's even more confused than she was before.  
  
"Do you want to go see Washu? Maybe she can help you." I say, hoping to get her out of the cold weather, seeing that she is uncomfortable.  
  
"If I wanted to talk to Washu, I would have gone to her, Tenchi."  
  
"Well, why did you come to me, Ryoko? I can't help you..."  
  
Ryoko slowly looks up at me, with a hurt look on her face.  
  
"I only wanted to talk to you, Tenchi. Who else was I supposed to talk to? Aeka?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko. Come on, we'll go for a walk then."   
  
"All right." She says, rising from the rock she was sitting on.  
  
We start toward the large hill that the Shrine rests upon. The sky was turning a pale blue that seemed almost grey. The sun wasn't really shining.  
  
"You were right, Tenchi." Ryoko says suddenly.  
  
"Right about what, Ryoko?"   
  
"About that fight...about Miho. I was foolish for treating you the way I did. Everything that's happened, its all been my fault. It I hadn't let my pride get in the way, I would have been able to see that you were only protecting me."  
  
"You heard what I said last night?" I ask, glancing over at her.  
  
"Yes, and I know that Washu gave you that contraption of hers to let you enter my dreams."  
  
"I didn't know how that thing was going to work, Ryoko. I didn't know it would be as intrusive as it was."  
  
"I know, Tenchi. You really helped me though. Thank you." She says, throwing her arms around me tightly.  
  
I don't say anything. I don't even move. I can't think of anything to say to her. What should I say? Oh, you're welcome Ryoko, but you see, we're not clear yet. We don't know if you'll ever be back to your normal self. You're welcome, but since it took me so long to swallow my own pride, I was a major factor in Mihoshi's death. No more than you were...and no less.  
  
We stand there like this for what seems like forever. Ryoko's arms never loosening around me and me never moving an inch.  
  
"Ryoko, are you all right?" I ask her quietly.  
  
She pulls away from me, turning quickly in the direction that we were walking, drying her face.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Tenchi."  
  
She starts walking toward the shrine again and I catch up with her eventually.  
  
"Tenchi, do you think that if I leave Kiyone would come back?" She asks, still walking toward the shrine, never lifting her head to see where she was going.  
  
"I don't know Ryoko. You weren't the only reason she left..."  
  
"But I was the more prominent reason, Tenchi. It is bad enough that everyone lost Mihoshi because of me. I don't want them to lose Kiyone too."  
  
"What do you mean by that Ryoko?"  
  
"I think it might be better if I left, Tenchi. Go back into space where I belong. I am the most wanted space pirate in the universe, remember?"  
  
"You don't belong in space anymore, Ryoko." I say, my mind suddenly swirling at the prospect of a life without Mihoshi, Kiyone, and now Ryoko. Not Ryoko...  
  
"Then where do I belong Tenchi? Here with you, Aeka, Washu, and Sasami? So I can live with them silently blaming me for what's happened."  
  
"They don't blame you, Ryoko. They know what happened to you..."  
  
"And what did happen to me Tenchi? I would really like to know! Everyone has been so damn secretive here. I can't stand it anymore! I can't take not knowing what I've done not knowing why I've done it!" She turned on me suddenly, tears streaming down her face as she tried so hard not to cry.  
  
I knew that if she still had her teleportation ability she would have been gone by now.  
  
"Ryoko, we'll go to Washu, she can explain everything to you."  
  
"Why can't you, Tenchi?"  
  
I just stand there. Why can't I explain it to her? Maybe I don't want the responsibility. Maybe I don't want to be there when Ryoko finds out that she won't be able to teleport or fly again. She loved that ability, I know she found it freeing and she'll be crushed.  
  
"Tenchi!" She says, demanding my attention from my thoughts again.  
  
"I just can't, Ryoko." I say weakly.  
  
She only stands there watching me closely, her look would probably puncture a hole right through me if she wanted. She moves to say something, but before she gets the chance, it begins to pour.  
  
We stand there in the freezing rain for what seems like hours before I grab her wrist and run told the shrine, the closest place to get out of the rain. I thought Grampa would have been here, the shrine is supposed to be open but he isn't anywhere to be found.  
  
"Ryoko, I'm sorry."  
  
"Why do you spend all of your time apologizing to me, Tenchi? There's nothing to apologize for. Not anymore. Everything that's happened is my doing, not yours. You can't live your life taking on my responsibilities. Or anyone else's but your own." She says coldly, curling up by the wall trying to keep warm.  
  
"Ryoko, you are my responsibility." I tell her, getting one of Grampa's blankets and lying it on top of her.  
  
She looks up at me and wraps the blanket around herself.  
  
"I'm not your responsibility, Tenchi. I never have been and I never plan to be. I don't need anyone to take care of me or to watch out for me. Not anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask her, sitting on the floor next to her.  
  
"I mean that I don't need you to watch over me this much Tenchi. You feel sorry for me, that's all. You're hiding things from me that I should know and you refuse to tell me..."  
  
"I'm not hiding anything from you Ryoko." I say defensively.  
  
"Then tell me what happened to me. Why can't I use my powers anymore? Why can't I fly or teleport? I can't even create my energy sword anymore, Tenchi."  
  
I sigh, leaning back against the wall. I begin with what Washu had told me. About how her gems had mutated her DNA. Well, I told her all I understood of what Washu had told me. I told her that Washu wasn't sure if she'd ever be back to normal...if she'd ever be the old Ryoko again.  
  
Ryoko's golden eyes filled with tears. I hated to see her cry. I hated to see any of the girls cry but it has been happening so often lately.  
  
"Tenchi...what if Washu can't get me back to normal? What do I do, Tenchi?" She asks me, her tears spilling over and onto the blanket.  
  
"You stay here with us, Ryoko. Where you belong." I say, wiping a tear off of her cheek.  
  
Her eyes meet mine as she smiles sadly.  
  
"Thank you, Tenchi." She says quietly.  
  
"You're welcome, Ryoko." I say, smiling back.   
  
You're welcome...  
  
=====================  
~End Chapter 3 of Part 5~  
  
The Next and LAST Chapter in this Series:  
Tenchi! Chapter 4 - No Need for an Afterthought.  
  
  
  



	4. No Need for an Afterthought!

Tenchi! Chapter 4 - No Need for an Afterthought  
  
Author: Ryoko-chan  
  
Email: _Ryoko_@masakishrine.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is the property of Pioneer Entertainment, AIC, and TV Tokyo along with the people who created the characters and gave them life by lending their voices to them. I have absolutely no claim to them.  
  
Author's' note: This is the last chapter of the last part of this very long series. But if I get inspired maybe I'll write a sequel. This definitely isn't my last Tenchi Muyo! fanfic. I've enjoyed this too much.  
==============================  
  
TENCHI! CHAPTER 4 - NO NEED FOR AN AFTERTHOUGHT  
By: Ryoko-chan  
  
We got back to the house safe, sound, and dry. The freezing rain lasted only an hour so we got back to the house rather quickly.  
  
"Here Tenchi." Sasami says, handing me a cup of warm tea.  
  
"Thanks Sasami." I say as she hands a cup to Ryoko as well.  
  
"We had been wondering where you had gone too." Aeka says, talking more to Ryoko than to me. That's a first.   
  
"I had just gone out to talk to Tenchi when it started to rain." She says, sipping the tea carefully.  
  
"We stopped by the shrine when we were headed back. That's where we stayed until the rain stopped." I say.  
  
"Yo, Tenchi, can I talk to you for a second?" Washu asks me, poking her head out of her laboratory.  
  
"Sure, Little Washu." I say, standing up and going to her lab, the hot tea still in my hand.  
  
"Tenchi, you were stuck outside?" She asks as if she didn't already know.  
  
"Yes." I say, looking around the laboratory, noticing something different, but I can't really tell what it is.  
  
"Ryoko's feeling better?" She asks.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Her memory, its back?"  
  
"Yes, you know already?"  
  
"Tenchi, how many times do I have to remind you about my telepathic link with the girl? But, yes, I know already. I have been working on a way to reverse the mutation caused by the gems."  
  
"Any luck?" I ask, looking over her shoulder at her computer monitor as if I knew what she was typing. I couldn't even read the language it was in.  
  
"Not yet." She says, shooing me away from her computers.  
  
"Then why did you call me in here?" I ask her, still looking around, trying to figure out what was different.  
  
"To show you this." She says, activating a small projector.  
  
"That's Ryoko's DNA again." I say, recognizing the model from the previous time Washu had shown it to me.  
  
"That's right. This is the mutated DNA that I showed you the other day and this is the original sample." She says, bringing up two more images.  
  
"All three are different." I say, noticing little differences in the three.  
  
Washu smiles.  
  
"Yep! That's right, Ryoko's DNA has begun to change back on its own."  
  
"How, though?"  
  
"That, I don't know. Not yet. But I will. My guess is that once she realized the gems were gone, she just went back to normal. Well, she's starting to."  
  
"That's good. Do you know for certain if she will be back to normal?"  
  
"Not completely. We'll just have to wait."  
  
I nod.   
  
"Either way, that's great news, Washu."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
I look around the lab again.  
  
"What is different about this place, Little Washu?" I ask her, gazing up.  
  
"I changed its location Tenchi. That's all. This is the Science Academy where I went to school."  
  
"Oh, what made you bring your lab here?" I ask, knowing what this place means to her.  
  
"I don't really know. I just thought it would be nice to see it again." She says.  
  
I smile and head for the door.  
  
"Tenchi, watch out for Ryoko." She says before I leave.  
  
"What do you mean, Washu?" I ask her.  
  
"You'll see." Is all she says and I walk back out into the hall.  
  
"What did Miss Washu want, Tenchi?" Sasami asks me from the kitchen.  
  
"She just wanted to show me something."  
  
"About me?" Ryoko says quietly from the couch.  
  
"Yes." I say.  
  
She only nods.  
  
"Ryoko, can you come help me?" Sasami asks sweetly, noticing the tension build up in the room.  
  
"Sure, Sasami." Ryoko says, standing up and brushing passed me.  
  
I sit down in a chair and just sigh. Now would be a great time to crawl into a hole somewhere and sleep for about a year. Maybe longer, just to escape the past.  
  
"What did Washu say?" Aeka asks me.  
  
I forgot that she was even in the room.  
  
"She says that Ryoko's DNA is reverting back on its own."  
  
"That's great." Aeka says.  
  
"You sure? You'll have your old enemy back."  
  
Aeka smiles.   
  
"I miss that Ryoko. Things are boring around here without her." She says.  
  
I only nod. It was obvious to anyone that Aeka hasn't been the same since all of this happened. Sure, she was getting along better with Ryoko, but they still had their fights and teasing. They have been too nice to each other for too long.   
  
  
"Tenchiiii, wake up!" I hear a familiar voice say.  
  
I only continue to sleep, not concerned with whatever is happening around me.  
  
"C'mon Tenchi! You can't sleep forever, wake up!" I hear the voice again.  
  
Finally, I open my eyes to find Ryoko staring directly at me.  
  
"Ryoko, what are you doing?" I ask her, surprised but reassured at the same time.  
  
"I'm taking you with me, Tenchi. Away from all of this for a while. It'll be fun." She says, pulling me easily to my feet.  
  
"Ryoko, we can't just leave. Too many people here count on me and on you."   
  
"Just forget all of that for once, Tenchi. Let yourself care only about yourself. You only live once you know."  
  
  
"TENCHI!"   
  
I snap awake suddenly.  
  
"What? What is it?" I ask, finding Little Washu watching me innocently, knowing now who it was who yelled in my ear.  
  
"Its nothing Tenchi. Its only lunch time. Sasami wanted me to wake you up." She says.  
  
"You couldn't have found a less...frightening way?"   
  
"Why change my tactics now? Get up before Sasami gets mad." She says, walking to the table.  
  
I get up, following her to the table where everyone else was already sitting.  
  
"You finally woke up, Tenchi. I thought Miss Washu was going to have to do something more drastic." Sasami says, putting some of the food on my plate.  
  
"I have an announcement, people." Washu says, glancing over at me.  
  
"What is it, Washu?" Aeka asks her.  
  
"I know that Ryoko knows about her DNA mutation already. And I know that Tenchi knows what I'm about to say, but it appears that the mutation is reversing itself." She says, smiling.  
  
"Completely, Little Washu?" I ask her, remembering only hours earlier when the tiny scientist wasn't sure about her daughter's 'illness.'  
  
"Yep! Absolutely one hundred percent."  
  
"So I'll be able to fly again?" Ryoko asks quietly.  
  
"And teleport, and phase through walls. You'll get everything back, Ryoko." Washu says.  
  
"That's great, Ryoko. You've missed flying, haven't you?" Sasami asks.  
  
Ryoko nods, obviously not as happy as I expected her to be.  
  
"Excuse me." She says suddenly, getting up from the table and leaving the house altogether.  
  
"Ryoko..." Aeka says, trying to get her to stop.   
  
"What's wrong with Ryoko?" Sasami asks.  
  
"I should go talk to her." Aeka volunteers, already getting up to go after her.  
  
"No, Tenchi should go." Washu says, staring straight at me. "He's the only one she needs to talk to right now."  
  
"But- "  
  
"Go on, Tenchi." She says, cutting me off before I could protest any further.  
  
I glance over at Aeka and Sasami and I get up and follow Ryoko outside, hoping that she hadn't gone too far. If she's regaining her powers at an unknown rate she could be flying by dinnertime.  
  
"Ryoko!" I shout at her, trying to get her to tell me where she is.  
  
I just wander around the house in the surrounding fields and woods.  
  
"Ryoko! Where are you?" I shout, hoping she stop and talk to me.  
  
Finally I go up to the Shrine as a last resort and come across Grampa sweeping the grounds.  
  
"Grampa, have you seen Ryoko around here?" I ask, walking up behind him.  
  
"I believe she asked me not to tell you where she was going, Tenchi."  
  
"What?" I ask, knowing that Grampa is taking the opportunity to mess with me for a while.  
  
"She was walking toward the cave." He says, continuing his sweeping.  
  
"Thanks, Grampa." I say, surprised that he didn't seize the moment to play his usual mind games.  
  
I walk slowly to the cave. I haven't been up here much since I released Ryoko so many years ago. I can't believe it has been so long.   
  
I notice Ryoko sitting on a flat rock that looks onto the path going from the shrine office to the cave. She looks like she is asleep, her knees drawn to her chest and her head resting on her knees.  
  
"Ryoko..." I start, not knowing how else to get her attention.  
  
"What is it, Tenchi?" She asks me, not moving.  
  
"I just wanted to be sure you were all right. Everyone is worried about you at home. What's wrong?" I ask, sitting on a rock across from her.  
  
It's colder now than it was this morning and sitting on top of freezing cold granite never helped anyone. I watch Ryoko sympathetically, knowing her hatred of the weather on Earth.  
  
She doesn't answer my question and she doesn't move. I can't tell if she is crying or not. I hope not...  
  
"Ryoko, I figured you would be happy when Washu said that you would get your powers back." I say finally, tiring of the sound of the wind.  
  
"Why should I be happy, Tenchi? When I regain my power things will go back to the way they were before. Aeka will be fighting with me all the time, Washu will be performing her tests on me, and you'll go back to hating me again. With my power I'm nothing but a monster, Tenchi. I don't want to go back to that."  
  
"Ryoko, you're not a monster. And I always assumed that you enjoyed your fights with Aeka. I know the two of you have been getting along better, but you always seemed to have this look of content when Aeka was blowing things up around you. Washu only performs tests on you because that's the only way she can get you to spend time with her. And I don't hate you Ryoko. I could never hate you."  
  
"Things just won't be the same, Tenchi. I wanted everything to stay like it was. I wanted us all to live together forever."  
  
"I know you did, Ryoko. Things change no matter how much you don't want them to."  
  
Finally she turns and looks at me. Her cyan hair blowing wildly in the wind, her golden eyes glazed with the slightest hint of tears.  
  
"I have to go for a while, Tenchi." She says suddenly, never breaking her gaze from mine.  
  
"What do you mean, Ryoko?" I ask her, afraid of what she'll say next.  
  
"I have to go back into space and explore for a while. I miss it. I'll take Ryo-Ohki, but only for a while. I'll come back, of course. I'll never leave you, Tenchi. I just need a vacation."  
  
"Ryoko, I don't think that would be wise. I mean, with your powers not completely returned and Kiyone out there..." I say, stopping myself from mentioning the fact that Kiyone has probably added Mihoshi's death to the list of Ryoko's crimes.  
  
"I can handle the Galaxy Police if anything like that happens, Tenchi. You just don't understand. I have to go for a while. Let myself sort this mess out."  
  
I don't say anything, angry that she would even consider leaving now after our family has lost so much.  
  
"I don't want you to go, Ryoko. I don't want to lose another member of the family." I say quietly, more to myself than to her.  
  
She stands up and walks over to me slowly, placing her hand on my cheek. Her skin is freezing to touch but somehow warm as well.  
  
"You won't be losing me Tenchi. I told you that I will come back and I always do what I say I will." She says, moving her face closer to mine.  
  
"What about Sasami, Washu, and Aeka? They won't want you to leave either."  
  
She smiles a little.  
  
"But you don't want me to leave more, Tenchi. You could come along if you'd like. I did promise to take you on a journey with me. Now would be the perfect opportunity."  
  
I smile back.  
  
"I can't Ryoko."  
  
"I know, I know. You're just not fun sometimes Tenchi. I'll go back and tell them I'm leaving. I'll leave with Ryo-Ohki this evening."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"Better now than later. I'll see you later, Tenchi." She says, walking back toward the house.  
  
She leaves me standing there, completely dumbstruck. I can't believe she's going to leave. But she did say she was coming back. Maybe she just needs a break for a while to get away from everyone.  
  
I start walking back to the house, passing Grampa and his sweeping. The house is a good distance away, but it seems much farther when its cold and you're trying to think of a way out of a situation.  
  
I arrive back at the house much later than I should have. I must have been walking much more slowly than I thought I was.  
  
"Has Ryoko been here?" I ask, seeing Sasami sitting in the living room.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi!" She says, running up to me, crying.  
  
"Sasami, don't cry." I say, walking her over to the couch to sit down.  
  
"Ryoko is leaving us too, Tenchi! I don't want her to go." The small girl says between sobs.  
  
"She'll come back, Sasami. Ryoko wouldn't leave us forever, you know that. There's no need for tears, this is only for a while."  
  
"You know already, Tenchi?"  
  
I nod slowly.  
  
"I don't want her to leave either Sasami, but she wants to and there isn't much we can do to stop her."  
  
Sasami only cries harder and burrows her face into my jacket.  
  
  
Dinner is especially quiet. Ryoko still insists on leaving after everyone's protests. I can't tell now if she actually wants to leave or she wants the attention she'll get for leaving.  
  
Ryoko seems happier anyway, even if nobody else is. Washu is especially unhappy that Ryoko would leave like this, jeopardizing herself like his.  
  
After dinner, we all go out into the living room. Ryoko doesn't want any of us to be outside when she leaves. She thinks it will be easier if she just goes. Her leaving will be a surprise and when she comes back will be as well.  
  
Everyone is lined up by the door. I'm closest to it with Washu next to me followed by Aeka and Sasami. Ryoko says good-bye to everyone starting with Sasami who is still desperately holding back her tears.  
  
"Don't go, Ryoko!" She cries, holding on tightly to Ryoko's waist. "Please, don't go."  
  
"I won't be gone long, Sasami. Ryo-Ohki and I will be back before you know it." She smiles, trying to cheer her up, but not really succeeding.  
  
"Good-bye, Ryoko. Don't get yourself into more trouble than you already are." Aeka says, now trying to comfort Sasami.  
  
"Yeah, I'll miss you too, Princess." Ryoko says, inching closer to the door.  
  
"Ryoko, you need to be careful. Don't try anything foolish until all of your power has returned." Washu says, glaring up at her daughter.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Washu. I know what I can and can't do." She says with that cocky smile of hers.  
  
"Sure you do." Washu says sarcastically.  
  
Finally, Ryoko walks up to me.  
  
"I guess we've already said our good-byes, Tenchi." She says, quietly.  
  
"I still don't want you to go, Ryoko."  
  
"I know you don't Tenchi. I'll be just fine. You *can* still come with me, you know. The offer still stands." She says, smiling.  
  
"I can't, Ryoko."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know." She says, grabbing me and hugging me tightly. "I'll miss you, my Tenchi." She whispers quietly into my ear.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Ryoko. Take care."   
  
"I will. You're sure you don't want to come?" She asks, pulling away from me again.  
  
"Meow!" Ryo-Ohki says quietly. She doesn't look very happy to be leaving either.  
  
I only look at Ryoko and shake my head.  
  
"Very well, then. I will see you all soon. Good-bye." She says, walking outside slowly.  
  
"She's back to her normal, foolish self." Aeka says, watching Ryo-Ohki transform from her cabbit to spaceship forms.  
  
"That she is." Washu says, walking back toward her lab. "But she'll be just fine." She says.  
  
"I suppose you're right, Miss Washu." Aeka says. "What do you think, Tenchi?"  
  
I only stand there, watching Ryoko getting ready to leave, wanting desperately to go with her and just experience things like she does.  
  
"Lord Tenchi?" Aeka asks me again.  
  
"Oh, what is it Aeka?" I ask, not taking my eyes off of Ryoko.  
  
"What do you think about Ryoko's leaving like this?"  
  
"I think I have to go."  
  
=======================  
Epilogue...Tsunami's POV...  
  
Tenchi ran from the house as Ryoko was about to leave. That boy, when he does things, he definitely waits for the last minute. Not long ago Ryoko did promise to take Tenchi on a journey with her and this is her chance to fulfill that promise to Tenchi. This is a chance for both of them to start over after all that has happened.  
  
Tenchi once thought that I created Ryoko just for him. The perfect match. He was right, in a way. My sister, Washu, created Ryoko in her own image as every parent does with their children. It is destiny that they all ended up together. Each of those girls are especially for Tenchi. One without the other would be meaningless.   
  
Unfortunately they have lost Mihoshi and Kiyone refuses to return. Now, Tenchi has Ryoko, whom is probably most compatible with him. She will take their places in his heart, not that he would stop loving them. Ryoko will always be capable of filling a void in my dear Tenchi's life. That's just the way things are and the way they always will be.  
  
==========  
~THE END~  
  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter of this series. It has been fun to write!  
My next series is still in the earliest of developmental status, but it will  
show up unexpectedly one day. I will be writing more about Tenchi and   
the girls, most definitely.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this series.


End file.
